


Sickness

by Jathis



Series: Rome [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor's little brother continues to suffer because of his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

The sound of the Mercy's pained shrieks were enough to send Matt racing through the halls of the palace, searching for the Emperor's brother. The slave's heart was racing in his chest and he ignored the indignant shouts from guards near him. He needed to find the Mercy and he needed to know why he was screaming in such a way. He needed to know _now_.

The screams were coming from his bedroom. Matt slammed the door open when another shriek rang out and he stood in the now open doorway, his body tensed and ready for a fight. “...What?” he asked, staring in confusion.

The blinded man lay on his bed, shrieking pitifully as a thick salve was spread over the open wounds that had once been where his eyes were. A cloth was then tied around to keep the salve in place. Another cloth was dipped in water and placed around his neck, soothing him.

Matt opened his mouth to demand an explanation when the oldest handmaiden calmly stormed over and grabbed him by the upper arm, dragging him out of the room and shutting the door behind her. “What...what has happened to him?!”

“This happens at least once a month,” she said. “His wounds become infected and he becomes feverish and weak. Your barging in did not help either,” she growled with narrowed eyes.

“He never told me about this...” he mumbled in shame.

“The prince does not like people knowing about his illness. He fears that it makes his brother look weak. He is very much aware that some would use this time to end his life once and for all.”

Matt chewed on his bottom lip, looking back at the closed door. “I want...”

“Wait until he is asleep,” Turia offered.

He nodded his head, accepting this offer. A few hours later he returned and he sat dutifully beside the slumbering prince, holding his hand in both of his own and waiting for when he would be well again.

 


End file.
